Summer Jobs and Mishaps
by vampireromeo
Summary: has been crushing on basketball hottie, Edward Cullen ever since she moved to Florida. She thought that her new summer job at the Denali Resort would get him off her mind. But she thought wrong. And don't forget Tanya to make everything much worse. AH


**Summer Jobs and Mishaps**

_Summary: Bella has been crushing on basketball hottie, Edward Cullen ever since she moved to Florida. She thought that her new summer job at the Denali Resort would get him off her mind. But she thought wrong. And don't forget Tanya to make everything much worse. All Human. Usual Pairings_

**Chapter 1**

_BPOV_

"This is so great!" Angela squealed from beside me as she helped me pack my suitcase. I just watched in amusement as she dumped more clothes in my bed.

"Seriously? I don't need this much clothing!" I protested as she started folding clothes into my suitcase.

"Oh c'mon Bella! You never know when you need any extra clothing" I just gaped at her. Shocked to the words that came out of her mouth.

"Who are you and what have you done to Angela?!" I exclaimed, pointing my brush at her face

"Haha Bella. Seriously, your in need of a guy. And our new job at the Denali is the perfect opportunity. Who knows? You might find your prince charming there" And now I'm not so sure if I'm really talking to Angela. This was a whole new part of her that I haven't seen before since I moved here.

"Uhmmm Angela, are you feeling well?" I asked, putting my palm on her forhead

She just rolled her eyes at me, swatting my hand away from her face.

"C'mon Bella. We both know of your lacking love life. Your a beautiful girl. Go out there and show it off! I don't understand why you reject all those cute guys that asked you out before in school. Not to mention, one of those cute guys was Jacob Black! Do you have any idea how many girls go after that hot piece of meat?" she explained with matching hand gestures. I was sure my face was beeting red right now. I wasn't good with compliments and I'd rather not hear them. They always say, especially my mother that I'm beautiful. But all I see is average, plain Bella. Maybe they needed to have their eyes checked?

"Then why won't you get that hot catch. And excuse me? I thought you had your sweet Ben?" I said, starting to get sick of her reasons

"I know. I've got my 'Bennie' but doesn't mean I'm not allowed to ogle other hot guys out there" she proceeded and winked at me

Angela and Ben were the cutest couple. I actually envy their relationship sometimes. Whenever I see them together, I wanna feel the sweetness and love they feel for each other too. I want my significant other who will cherish me as much as I would with him. Too bad you can't have everything you want.

Thankfully, Angela left the coversation at that. I was even more thankful that she didn't bring up..uhmm him. Or else I won't be sure how to respond anymore

***

I'll be lying if I said I wasn't crushing on Edward Cullen just like the other girls in school, but I wouldn't really admit it if anyone asked. I mean, what was not to like? And its not like I had any amount of chance.

His messy auburn hair, looking shiny and soft from what I could see. His emerald green eyes, the brightest shade I've ever seen. The sharp features of his face with those kissable lips. And his body, probably built especially by the Gods. I've seen him shirtless once, and my God! I think I went to heaven...

He had the abs as hard as rock, the muscles of his biceps flexing deliciously everytime he moved. I think I drooled right on the spot.

"Uhmm..Bella? Are you alright?" I was momentarily sucked back into reality. Realizing that I just went on daydream mode. I just sighed heavily and went back to what I was doing.

Finally, I was done with the packing and other things that needed to be taken care of. The bus that would take us to the Denali resort would come tommorow. Me, Angela, and Ben have luckily been one of the students picked by the schools summer job program. And we've thankfully been given the resort job. It was the best out of all the jobs they have offered.

Apparently, Denali Resort only open during summer time and prefers to have student employees. What I only know is that Tanya Denali's father owns it, because obviously from the name itself. Maybe she had something to do with it? I don't know, I'm just thankful we landed the job..even though I kinda not like Tanya.

I don't know what her or her 'minions' problems are but I always get the vibe that they're not so fond of me as well. I mean, I didn't even do anything to them yet I catch them glaring at me at times. They haven't done any drastic things to me yet, but I never fail to keep my ground whenever their near. I just feel like their planning on something all the time.

I guess Tanya's kinda like one of those stereotype cheerleaders. Blonde, pretty, leggy, and every boys dream. But she had the brain. She must not be the smartest of students but she wasn't dumb. She wasn't like her 'minions' Jessica and Lauren, that I sometimes wonder how they succesfully entered high school. There was this weird cheerleader language where you use the word 'like' in every other word. I sometimes hear Tanya talk like that but not as terrible as Jessica and Lauren. Its annoying the crap out of me whenever they talk, so I just usually walk away when their near

Come to think of it..I don't really understand how I even got this job with Tanya's family if she even had some sort of hidden loath to me. I mean, she owns the freaki'n place and I was going to get paid.

Maybe she's starting to realize her mistake and start being nice to me from now on? uhmmm....I don't think so.

Angela left after a little music jam and just plain hanging said she would just meet me here at the house with Ben in the morning, and we will all go to the meeting point together. I said goodbye to her and went upstairs to get ready for bed. I stopped at Renee and Charlie's room to say goodnight and went on to my room.

I took a quick shower and did my usual every night. I changed into a comfy pair of shorts and tank top, hopping into bed with my i-pod in hand.

With the soothing melody of the music, I felt my muscles relax. I replayed the happenings of today and the thoughts that invaded my mind.

I've thought too much of Edward and Tanya today. Edward and Tanya. It sounded fitting. I felt the recognizable sting in my chest whenever these thoughts come to my mind. I've always thought they would be the perfect couple. They were both beautiful and popular. Edward would never be fitting with me. I can never reach the expectations of him or anybody else. He was so beautiful that it hurt. It hurt to realize that I can never be the girl he would ever like. Its confusing though to why he never entertains any moves of all the girls in school, including Tanya. I've always thought that he was the type to get as many girls as he can get with his extremely good looks and multiple talents.

Sometimes I just hope he's one of those asshole players so it would be easy to not like him. But nooo, he had to be Mr. Perfect who would make my heart swoon every time he's near. He had to play piano and have me clawing at my desk when he plays at Music class. He had to be the perfect gentleman that makes me fall more deeply in love with him.

And yes! I've finally admitted it. I'm inlove with the Edward Cullen. I don't even know him, we're not even friends...yet I love him.

How sick could I ever get?

I sighed heavily. I was thinking too much of Edward again. I don't even exist to him, yet here I am confessing my love for him.

I really hope the time of not seeing him would appease my mind. Make me realize that this is all a phase. Because I'll never hold hands or get to kiss Edward. Just like at the dreams I get every night.

*****

Beep Beep Beep

I groaned into my pillow, annoyed that I had just woken up at the worst possible moment. I was just having the greatest dream, but unfortunately my alarm clock had to ruin it.

I sighed again, I was doing that a lot lately, and went to take a shower. I washed my hair with my favorite strawberry shampoo and lathered my body with my freeshia scented body wash. The smell combined soothed me and I inhaled deeper. I got out the shower and wrapped my body with a towel. I went to my closet

and picked out my outfit for today. I got out some skinny jeans and a blue tank top, pairing it with blue converse as well.

I thought I could wear the silver necklace mom and dad had given me on my birthday, since I won't be seeing them for quite a while. I was sure going to miss Renee and Charlie so I guess it was a good idea to remind me of them. I put the heart necklace around my neck and went to work on my hair. I decided to just let it dry naturally so it could fall into soft

waves at my back. I put on a little mascara and lip gloss and glimpsed at myself in the mirror. Guess this is the best it could get. I took my suitcase and tote and brought them downstairs, careful to not trip and fall face first on the hard floor.

"Hey, darling" mom greeted me when I entered the kitchen. Charlie was sitting at one of the counter tools drinking coffee and reading the newspaper. I kissed him on the cheek when I passed him and poured myself a cup of coffee.

"Hey, your wearing the necklace I gave you" dad said, smiling widely at me

"You mean, 'we' gave her" mom said, narrowing her eyes playfully at dad. She put a plate of pancakes infront of me.

"Thanks, mom" I said, smiling at her

I finished up my breakfast and went to the living room to wait for Angela and Ben. My hair dried already so I ran my hand through it to banish some of the tangles. I finally heard the doorbell and dashed to open it. Mom and dad already knew of my summer job and said our goodbyes yesterday at dinner so there was no need for that anymore.

I also knew they would need the 'private time'. Its been too long since they've had that and I wouldn't want to be here to witness or hear any of it. Eeww

"Hey" I said, opening the door more widely so they can come in.

"Hey Bells" they both greeeted me, walking hand in hand through the door

"So, you ready?" Angela asked

"Yeah, just gonna get my tote" I dashed to the kitchen , and thankfully I didn't trip at all.

"Bye mom, bye dad" I said, taking my tote from the counter

"'Kay Bells. Be careful out there you hear?" Charlie said, protective daddy mode again. We've had this conversation at dinner last night already.

"Yes, daddy. I heard you the last time" I said, rolling my eyes at him

Me, Angela and Ben drove to shool where the bus would be waiting. I guess it was most practical.

When we arrived, it was already packed with the students at their respected buses. Ben helped with the suitcases while me and Angela looked for the Denali Resort bus.

It wasn't so hard to find with the big banner hanged on it. Next to it was Tanya's familiar convertible. Oh God, she was coming too? I guess it was reasonable since she owns the place. I tried my best to ignore Tanya and her minion's glares at my direction as we walked toward the bus. The bus was nearly packed but there were still available seats.

Ben came in not so shortly after. We went farther into the bus until we spotted some available seats. I went to seat by the window with a seat still open beside me while Angela and Ben seated together in front of me.

I guess we were still waiting for other students to arrive since the bus wasn't moving yet.I decided to let the time pass by listening to my ipod since Ange and Ben's too busy whispering at each other.

I gave a little smile at their sweetness. My eyes eventually closed by their own accord and I found myself getting lost in my music. I didn't know how long I've been like that until I felt a presence occupy the seat beside me. The bus slowly started moving so I slowly opened my eyes.

The sun hurt a little and it took time to focus again. I looked at the window beside me and saw the sceneries pass by in a blur. I finally looked to my right to see who was sitting beside me. And thats when my heart stopped beating.


End file.
